hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fikamar27/How To Saying Love Words
Hello... Remember with my last two parody about "love"? Maybe some of you get confused about the formula. Hitler only mention in general. But in Indonesia, there are soooo many love words and a people who always using it called PHP (Pemberi Harapan Palsu). But hey, never using love word is not good too... So, I want to share some of love words formula. Basic Formula '1. Skill' The most basic but not really easy. Remember, you must know him/her first before using this formula. The formula is like this --> You love to (mention the skill), right? Then he/she answer --> Yes, why? The next formula --> Because you're (mention an activity which relates with the skill) my (heart/soul/mind/etc...) The example may be like this : You love to shoot, right? | Yes, why? | Because you always shoot my heart... '2. Things' Mostly used, and so many the formula. The formula is like this (the general) --> May I (borrow/ask/demand) your (things like : water/pen/etc...) ? Then he/she answer --> For what? The next formula --> To (mention an activity which relates with the things) your (heart/soul/mind/etc...) The example may be like this : Andre Taulani's Formula This is the famous formula since 2010 (or 2009?). The pioneer is Andre Taulani from Opera Van Java in Trans7. There are two kind of Andre Taulani's Formula... '1. Your Father' Little rude because contains his/her family. But if you use right word, it can be the best of best!! The formula is like this --> Do your father work as (insert profession) ? Then he/she answer --> How do you know? / How can you tell about that? The next formula --> Oooh I see. Because you (insert the activity that relates with the previous profession) ''my ''(heart/soul/mind/etc..) Example : 1. Do your father work as Lamp Seller? | How do you know? | Because you always light my mind... 2. Do your father work as Thief? | Hey! How can you tell about that? | Because you're so clever to stole my heart! PS : This word shouldn't be heard by HIS/HER FATHER, or maybe a punch is the answer.... '2. Random' Only for expert, creative mode on, and ready for the risk! I can't tell the formula because it's very random! But don't worry, I give you the example. - If I meet with a Genie, I only ask one | What? | To always beside you! - I didn't find stars now... | Maybe because it's cloudy | Really? I think because the stars are hiding in your eyes... - Don't sit beside the flower! | Why? | They will be withered! | How can? | They are jealous with your beauty! - You know the sentence which make me happy? | I don't know... | I LOVE YOU :) - Please teach me about swimming! | Why? | Because I'm drowning at your heart! - The Sign If You're Success Your girl/boyfriend will : 1. Giggling 2. Laughing 3. Saying "So sweet" "Thank you" "Aaaah..." 4. Hugging YOU, then saying like "We're always together, even death is coming" blablabla Notes We're outta here if your love words fail like the example : 1. She/he is confused and only said "What are you talking about? I don't catch it!" 2. She/he is VERY serious like Keitel and said "We're not comedian! Back to last topic about Soviet!" (ehm, your love is a General WWII or what?) 3. She/he already cut your first formula! Example : Do your father work as... | What? You dare to mock my father? HAAAAAAHHH!!! | *under the shower* 4. She/he is only show cold expression. Maybe the best answer is open-minded talking... That's all. Sampai jumpa!! :D Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts